Jesse Bongfeldt vs. Sean Pierson
The first round began and they touched gloves. Bongfeldt landed a leg kick. They clinched. Bongfeldt kneed the body. Pierson kneed the body and broke with a right hand. Bongfeldt got a trip to guard with four thirty-five and defended an immediate armbar attempt. This is a war. Four fifteen as Pierson worked to secure an arm. Bongfeldt was trying to pass to side control and he did, Pierson regained guard. Four minutes. Bongfeldt passed to half-guard. He nearly got swept. Pierson regained the butterflies. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Bongfeldt wasn't throwing enough punches. Pierson landed a nice upkick and worked for a triangle choke. Three minutes. Pierson nearly stood, he rolled for a leglock. Bongfeldt defended. Two thirty-five. Alessio also wanted more GNP. Bongfeldt landed a right hand and three hard lefts. A big right hand there. Two fifteen. Bongfeldt landed a right hand and a left hammerfist and he ate an upkick to the jaw. Two minutes. Bongfeldt landed a left hand. One thirty-five. Bongfeldt passed to side control. He went knee on belly, nearly mounted, Pierson escaped out the back door and stood to the clinch. One fifteen as he got a beautiful trip, Bongfeldt reversed beautifully to half-guard. One minute as Bongfeldt landed a right hand and Pierson regained guard. Thirty-five remaining. Bongfeldt landed a left hand. Fifteen. Pierson locked up a triangle. He switched towards an omoplata. Bongfeldt slipped out to side control. He pinned the arm with the knee as the first round ended. 10-9 Bongfeldt. The second round began. Bongfeldt landed a body kick, missed a Superman punch to the clinch. They broke. Pierson landed a pair of high kicks. Bongfeldt landed a leg kick and a body kick. Four thirty-five. Bongfeldt got a double to guard. Pierson was active from the bottom. Four fifteen. Pierson looked at the ref wanting a standup. The ref stood them up with four minutes. Pierson landed a Superman punch and a right uppercut. Boetsch missed an axe kick and landed a right hook. They clinched. Three thirty-five. Pierson got a beautiful throw to side control. He went to north-south. Bongfeldt was tiring. Pierson was isolating an arm. Three fifteen. Pierson had the back now. Boetsch was tired. Three minutes, back to side control. Bongfeldt turtled up. He rolled to north-south. Side control. Both men were tired, actually. Pierson landed a right elbow. Two thirty-five as Bongfeldt regained guard. Pierson landed a right hand anda left. Bongfeldt was cut over the left eye. Pierson landed a right and passed to side control. Two more big rights and a left with two fifteen. Another right. Pierson came down to guard with a diving right. Bongfeldt grabbed an armbar. Two minutes as Pierson escaped. Bongfeldt locked up a triangle. He pulled the head down. Pierson almost went limp. Bongfeldt had it tight. Pierson was fighting it. One thirty-five. Pierson escaped and mounted! Bongfeldt turned reversing on top nicely to side control. One fifteen. Bongfeldt landed a left elbow. He pinned the arm with the knee. He had the back in the scramble. Back to mount. One minute. Bongfeldt was trying to find his balance. Pierson was giving up the back. Bongfeldt landed a big left hand. Thirty-five as they're still in mount. Bongfeldt landed three left hands. Four rights and another. Five big elbows and Pierson turned his back and the fight was over as the ref stepped in.